Aburrimiento
by kirara213
Summary: Los chicos se encuentran en la Aldea de la anciana Kaede por petición de Kagome . Aunque cierto hanyou no se encuentra muy a gusto con esa decisión ya que se encuentra más aburrido que una ostra . /Inuyasha centric/


**Hola soy Kirara213 . Y aquí les traigo un one-shot de mi pareja favorita Inukag espero que les guste.**

 _Aburrimiento_

Inuyasha Pov's

Era una tarde tranquila en la que normalmente estaríamos buscando la perla . Y digo normalmente ya que por causas del destino nos encontrábamos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede . Y por causas me refiero a Kagome . Supuestamente tenía que hacer algo llamado ''estudiar'' para derrotar a un demonio llamado ''exámenes'' aunque todavía seguía sin entender por qué se ponía a leer libros y a escribir cosas raras en unos extraños pergaminos llamados ''libretas'' pero bueno .

La cosa es que me encontraba muy aburrido . En otras ocasiones me encontraría hablando con Kagome pero ella me había echado ''amablemente'' ya que supuestamente la distraía . Y para colmo no podía divertirme chinchando a Shippo , ya que a parte de que este se chivaría a Kagome dejándome en el proceso inconsciente , este no se encontraba en la aldea. Horas antes se había ido junto con Kirara y la anciana Kaede a recoger plantas medicinales .

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando escuché una fuerte cachetada . Volteé mi mirada ,solo para ver como Sango se alejaba enfadada de donde se encontraba dejando a Miroku con media cara roja . No se de que me extrañaba , seguramente el muy pervertido de Miroku habría abusado otra vez de Sango . Daba igual cuantas veces le golpeara el muy pervertido seguía haciendo de las suyas . Aunque la verdad me preguntaba como de fuerte le habría golpeado que yo que me encontraba a tanta distancia de ellos lo había escuchado con tanta claridad .-Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.-Las mujeres eran terroríficas cuando se enfadaban . O al menos eso eran lo que me daban a entender Kagome y Sango .

Y volvió otra vez el maldito aburrimiento . Ya me estaba hartando . Estaba tan aburrido que tenía ganas incluso de ver a al lobo bobalicón o a Sesshomaru así al menos podría combatir contra ellos y entretenerme un rato . Me cansé de estar sentado en la copa de aquel árbol , por lo que me levanté y me fui de allí .

Estuve caminando un rato sin rumbo fijo intentando buscar algo en lo que entretenerme pero por más que lo buscaba no encontraba nada . Por qué cuando buscó algo que hacer nunca encuentro nada . Si estuviese haciendo algo entretenido seguro que venía alguien a fastidiarme para que lo ayudara . Y ahora que me encontraba aburrido sin saber qué hacer nadie me daba trabajo . Estaba tan distraído que no vi cuando pisé un charco de barro que se encontraba delante de mis narices . Lancé un bufido.

-Maldito karma de las narices. Qué te hecho yo ahora-grité enfurecido .

Me encontraba furioso . Maldita sea . Mi aspecto estaba seguro que daba miedo . Ya que todo el mundo que me miraba se aterrorizaba pero eso era algo que me importaba un comino . Si ellos tuvieran mi misma suerte también estarían enfadados . Vi de lejos la cabaña de Kaede justo el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome .

Necesitaba alguien donde desechar mi furia . Y mira por dónde lo haría en la persona que había sido la causante de todo . Ya que si ella no hubiera insistido ahora se encontrarían bien lejos de allí , quizás luchando contra algún demonio o incluso contra Naraku, tampoco estaría tan aburrido como me encontraba ni tampoco me hubiera manchado el pie entero de barro . Sí , sin ninguna duda la causante de mi mala suerte era ella . Era por eso que desecharía cada gota de mi furia en ella .

Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos para llegar antes . Unos minutos después llegué y me quedé en frente de la puerta . Solté un bufido , abrí la puerta rápidamente dispuesto a gritarle todo mi sufrimiento a Kagome y entré .

-Kago...-paré de golpe cuando la vi en ese estado .

Se encontraba dormida recostada en la pared . Me acerqué y me quedé en frente de ella . Comencé a observarla y toda mi ira se fue de golpe. Desprendía tanta tranquilidad que me fue imposible no hacerlo . Parecía un ángel . Dirigí mi vista a sus labios y al verlos entreabiertos no pude evitar pensar en besarlos . Aparté mi mirada sonrojado a más no poder y regañándome a mí mismo . Como podía pensar eso aunque al estar dormida no se daría cuenta . Pero en que estaba pensando . Por dios en que me había convertido en su acosador personal . Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente .

Voltee mi mirada nuevamente hacia ella para ver como titiritaba . Me levanté ,cogí una manta de un armario y se la tendí sobre los hombros para ver como formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción . Sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro y lentamente me fui de allí . Le eché un pequeño vistazo antes de salir de allí y salí . Me dirigí hacia el árbol donde anteriormente había estado sentado y me senté allí .

Mi aburrimiento había desaparecido para un buen rato ya que bastaba solo recordar ese rostro angelical para estar entretenido . Se me hacía raro pensar que una persona que daba más miedo que el mismísimo diablo pudiera ser tan adorable cuando dormía . Aunque eso sería un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba.

 **Ya lo sé es muy corto pero hasta donde llega mi inspiración . Espero que les guste.**


End file.
